Strength of the Moonshine
by myscribblingquill
Summary: Bellarke Fic Week Day 5 - Surprise Party Bellamy's being deployed back into duty and Clarke wants to do something for him before he leaves.


"Alright everyone, shut it" Clarke was stood on top of her kitchen table with her friends all having a shouting match below her. "GUYS, this is not helping"

"Sorry Clarke" the response came from Raven, Miller and Murphy. Monty and Jasper however, we're still arguing over the strength of the moonshine they were going to make.

"Jas if we want everyone to get drunk then we should make it extra strong"

"but then we'll pass out too quick so the party will be over before midnight"

Clarke threw her hands up in exasperation at her friends antics, the two boys were well known for creating knockout batches of moonshine. "Just normal strength please, I don't want to have to treat alcohol poisoning."

She climbed of the table and looked round at her group of friends. They were all here for the same reason. Their friends and Clarke's fiancé, Bellamy Blake was being deployed back to the conflict in the Middle East next week. They all knew that he wanted to do something special before he left so they'd gathered at the apartment to plan a surprise party for him.

Unfortunately for them though, when they tried to plan something, the volatile mix of all their personalities meant they didn't agree on a lot. Clarke was the one who ended up making all the decisions, as her and Bellamy were considered the leaders of the group.

"So who's been invited?" Raven asked.

"Well, everyone here, and a couple of others" She responded looking over to Miller."You got the list Miller?"

Nathan Miller was one of Bellamy's closest friends. After their meeting in army training, they'd worked together on many missions travelling over the globe. They'd become quite respected within their team, so Miller was considered Bellamy's second in command. If you disobeyed him, you disobeyed Bellamy and someone got a broken nose the last time that happened.

"Okay, we've got Monroe, Harper, Maya, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia, who should be back tomorrow." Miller read out this list from the piece of paper on the table. "And Finn, but we were going to ask you about that Raven"

"Hmm, well as long as I don't have to talk to him then that should be fine." The mechanic and her ex-boyfriend broke up about 6 months ago when she found out that Finn had been cheating on her whenever he went away on a business trip. They'd somehow managed to remain friends though, but there were times when Raven simply didn't want to talk to him.

"Alright, everyone if we all know what we're bring then I think that everything." Clarke stood up from her seat at the head of the table. "Oh and don't forget to NO, telling Bellamy.

The group dispersed, giving each other hugs before leaving through he front door of the apartment, Clarke reminding everyone of what they were bring to the party in 3 days time.

…**..**

Monty and Jasper were arguing again over their moonshine and Clarke was pretty sure that she'd developed a headache that would last months if they didn't shut up. Monty wanted to put the moonshine into containers so that people could walk around with then whilst talking to people, whereas Jasper wanted to leave it all in the keg they'd made it in.

"Mon, Jas, please you're giving me a headache" Clarke told the boys hoping that they movement of her hands to her temples would make them stop.

"Sorry Clarke but Jas here wants to keep all the moonshine in one place."Monty looked apologetic as he spoke but the volume of his voice didn't help Clarke's head.

"Well, why don't you leave half in the keg and half in the container?" Clarke settled for trying to solve their dispute with a solution half way in the middle, if she sided with one then the other would take offense.

Bellamy was normally the one that spotted them from fighting, as simple glare from him and the two boys shut up but as it was his surprise party Miller was keeping him out the way. He'd taken him back over to the base that was half an hour away from their apartment where the party was being held. When Clarke spoke to him this morning she'd said that he needed to keep Bellamy out of the way until 6 tonight, when he was to make sure he had a shower and put a shirt on.

Considering that it was now quarter to seven Clarke hoped that they'd started to think about leaving the base so they would be home in time for the party to start in 15 minutes.

"Clarke, do you want me to move the TV, you know what happened last time" Octavia's voice sounded from the other room. She was being helped by her boyfriend of 4 years to move the furniture in the lounge so that people could move about comfortably.

"Umm, yeah sure, just shove it in the spare room." Clarke responded entering the room nearly tripping over her half broken coffee table. Normally the room would have three sofa's in it two of the against opposite walls and the other in the middle. Now though one had been removed so that there was ample space for people to move about.

Having checked that the living room was sorted she moved back into the kitchen again. Luckily for her headache Jasper and Monty were now sorting out cups for the moonshine having solved their distribution issues.

Raven and Murphy however seemed to be having a different kind of problem. Murphy was another of Bellamy's friends from the army, but he was one that Clarke hadn't liked for months after first being introduced. The guy had a rough feel to him, having been bumped from home to home through out his childhood till he joined the army.

Bellamy had told her that he had a rough streak and wouldn't hesitate to beat someone up but that he only really did it if they threatened someone he cared about. Clarke wasn't able to see that side to him until Miller got put in the hospital after sustaining a bullet wound in a bar fight. Murphy had nearly knocked Bellamy out when trying to go after the guy who shot him.

Now though it seemed that Murphy was drunk. He was singing to Raven in the kitchen while holding a wine bottle as a microphone. "Raven Reyes, you're so beautiful." the off key singer was saying.

It was well known in the group that Murphy had a crush on Raven. He'd told them all that when he'd got drunk after Raven broke up with Finn. Though telling everyone else he still hadn't told Raven, but Clarke was pretty sure she knew. Murphy had tried to beat Finn to a pulp after Raven found out he'd cheated. It was only the mechanic's adamant cries that she didn't want him to that stopped him.

"Ok Romeo" Clarke said as she walked past Murphy. "You finished serenading you're Juliet because she's supposed to be setting the dips out on the table"

Murphy's face fell a bit a Raven walked out of the kitchen towards the table, but his smile returned when Raven smacked his ass as she walked out. The drunk man followed her out into the dining space hoping to help her set up the dips but actually making more of a mess than anything.

It was at that point that the doorbell rang and the group of friends within the apartment froze. Bellamy wasn't supposed to be here for another 20 minutes.

"It's alright, if it was Bell he would have just walked in" Clarke remained everyone as she headed towards the door.

Opening it she was greeted with the sight of the rest of their friends, most of the carrying at least one bottle of alcohol. "Come on in everyone, Bell should be here soon."

She shut the door behind Finn as he slunk in behind Lexa. Then joining everyone in the lounge she waited for a text from Miller saying that they were on their way over. The text arrived no less than 2 minutes before Clarke was expecting them, Miller was a punctual as ever.

"Okay, Miller's going to be hear with Bell in about 3 minutes, so everyone settle down and BE QUIET" Clarke walked over to the front door hitting the light switch as she went.

Waiting by the door she listened intently for Bellamy's familiar footsteps on the stairs and sure enough with a few minutes she heard them.

"Well man, thanks for today." She could hear her fiance saying to Miller. "I kinda needed it, Clarke's been actin werid lately.

They were right in front of the door now, Clarke could hear Bellamy place his keys in the lock, turn the door handle. The door was opening and the "SURPRISE"

She jumped out from beside the door, enveloping Bellamy in a hug as he looked wide eyed at all his friends who'd jumped out from behind the sofa's.

"I knew you were hiding something."

…**..**

That was nearly 3 months ago now. Clarke had woken up the next morning unable to remember much after Bellamy's arrival and with the worst hangover. Monty and Jasper hadn't followed her advice about the normal strength.

Climbing out of bed she wandered out of their bedroom into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. With Bellamy out on duty the apartment seemed quiet, she'd invited Raven to stay with her but it seemed that after the party her and Murphy had finally got together.

Murphy wasn't called back into duty like Bellamy and Miller had been so Raven didn't have to cope with the constant worry of waking up to find a letter with the official seal on it every morning. It was hard to think about but Clarke had the support of her friends and she was able to talk to Bellamy every time he got signal or near a post box.

Talk of post Clarke thought, she'd better check the mail. Walking across the cold flooring of the apartment she made a mental note to talk to Bellamy about getting some carpet. She reached the front door and bent down to pick up the post scanning through it quickly to see who it was from.

She reached the last letter and saw the official seal.

'_Dear Miss Griffin,_

_It is my duty to inform you that your fiancé,_

_Bellamy Blake, was killed in action three days ago._

_Whilst rescuing civilians him and the rest of his team_

_were found by an armed party and shot.'_

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to apologise for that ending but all the other's have been really happy so I thought I would write I sad one :(**


End file.
